A solenoid valve commonly comprises a solenoid assembly and a flow-controlling vessel which controls flow in response to energization of the solenoid assembly. The flow-controlling vessel can include a sleeve and a seal-carrying plunger that moves between a closed position and an opened position within the sleeve. For example, when the solenoid assembly is energized, the plunger can be motivated to move from a closed position to an opened position and, when the solenoid assembly is de-energized, the plunger can be mechanically biased to return to the closed position.
A solenoid valve is often used with a valve-receiving member, such as a manifold, to selectively deliver fluid to a particular piece of equipment. A receiving member can include one or more supply lines, one or more interfacing cavities, and one or more delivery lines. The interfacing cavities can each includes a passage communicating with the supply line(s) and a passage communicating with the delivery line(s). The valve, when in an open condition, forms a flow path from the supply line(s) to the respective delivery line(s) so that fluid can be provided to the corresponding equipment.
The sleeve of the valve has an installation portion which mates with a valve-installation portion of the interfacing cavity to create a fluid-tight connection therebetween. Typically, for example, the sleeve has external threads and the interfacing cavity has corresponding internal threads whereby the valve may be screwed into the receding member. In any event, when the valve is installed in the receiving member, a flow path is formed between the supply line and the respective delivery line, and an orifice forms part of this flow path. When the plunger is in the closed position, it seals the orifice and no fluid is delivered to the equipment. When the plunger is in the opened position, it does not seal the orifice and fluid is delivered to the equipment via the delivery line. Thus, by selectively energizing and/or de-energizing the solenoid assembly, the flow of fluid to the equipment can be controlled.
The orifice, and the seal-seating area surrounding the orifice, are often very important to the proper operation of a valve. In many instances, the dimensions of the orifice and seating area must be very precise, and within very tight tolerances, to insure the necessary accuracy of flow rate and/or other parameters. Particularly, for example, the diameter of the orifice and the curvature of the surrounding edge, are often critical to obtaining correct flow characteristics. Thus, these elements must be machined or otherwise made under extreme accuracy. Moreover, as the durability of the orifice and seating area essentially dictates the life of the valve, these elements must be able to maintain this accuracy.